You're My
by pepiqyu
Summary: "Hai B!"/boys love/YAOI/SooBaek/Chankai/DLDR/BDSM gagal/enjoy reading


**Title : You're My**

**Cast : Kyungsoo, chanyeol, kai dll**

**Pairing : kyungsoo x (?), Chankai**

**Genre : AU, Romance**

**Warn : Yaoi! Boys Love! Little BDSM! Typo's!**

**No bash No flame**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

…

.

Kyungsoo menatap sebuah pintu hitam didepannya penuh minat. Sejak kecil, dari semua ruangan yang ada dikantor ayahnya, satu-satunya ruangan dibalik pintu hitam itulah yang belum pernah ia masuki. Kata ayah, ia hanya boleh masuk ke ruangan ini saat umurnya sudah 17 tahun, karna saat itulah ia sudah dinyatakan dewasa.

Kaki pendeknya mulai melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu, mata bulatnya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan, di depannya terdapat sebuah jalan memanjang dengan ruangan berjeruji besi –yang mirip seperti penjara- berada disamping kanan dan kiri jalan tersebut.

"Kim ahjussi, bolehkah aku memiiki satu?" tanya kyungsoo pada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kanannya. Seorang yang dipanggil Kim ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berujar "Tentu tuan muda, silahkan pilih yang paling anda sukai."

Mendengar jawaban itu, kyungsoo dengan semangat mulai berjalan kembali masuk lebih dalam ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Berapa umur yang nomer 4 itu?," tanya kyungsoo pelan, matanya tak lepas mengamati seseorang yang ada di dalam kurungan bernomer 4.

"Dia berumur 23 tahun tuan muda, baru datang seminggu yang lalu dan baru mendapatkan pelatihan dua kali, sepertinya ia belum bisa melayani anda." Jawab seorang laki-laki tua yang merupakan penjaga ruangan ini.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis, "Tak apa, aku mau dia. Bawa dia ke kamarku sekarang," ucap kyungsoo .tegas kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi seorang dari kegiatannya, matanya menatap orang yang dengan lancangnya masuk ke ruangan pribadinya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kata makian langsung tertelan kembali saat melihat orang yang masuk adalah adiknya sendiri, kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk langsung memutar matanya jengah melihat kelakuan sang kakak, bahkan disaat bekerja ia masih saja bermain dengan kucingnya. Kyungsoo mendekat dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang kucing milik kakaknya.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari soo?" pertanyaan sang kakak mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo.

"Aku mau mengurus surat-surat kepemilikan hyung,"

Chanyeol –sang kakak- langsung mengangguk mengerti, tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung duduk dibalik meja kerjanya membuat surat yang adik manisnya minta.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bermain sebentar dengan kucingmu?" ujar kyungsoo sambil menatap seorang laki-laki manis berkulit tan yang duduk didepannya tak jauh dari meja kerja chanyeol.

Jika kalian pikir kucing yang kyungsoo maksud adalah kucing sungguhan maka kalian salah besar. Kai, Seorang namja manis berumur 19 tahun itulah yang disebut sebagai kucing, peliharaan seorang park chanyeol yang diberi mana black cat, karna mirip seekor kucing. Saat ini kai sedang duduk dikursi. Badannya yang mulus terekspose karna badannya telanjang bulat, kepalanya menunduk merasa takut oleh tatapan adik masternya itu.

"Terserahmu soo," ucap chanyeol acuh, terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, matanya terus mengamati kai, sepertinya chanyeol belum sempat melakukan apapun pada peliharaannya itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah collar yang terhubung dengan rantai diatas meja kerja chanyeol, kemudian memasangkannya pada leher kai. Rantainya ia tarik ke belakang dan mengikatnya disandaran kursi membuat kai tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Kai menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan desahan yang mendesak keluar saat merasakan dua jari kyungsoo mulai masuk menembus lubang holenya. Mengaduk-aduk dan mempermainkan lubang duburnya.

"Kyaahh ahh~" teriakan nyaring yang diikuti desahan kai membuat kyungsoo menyeringai, sepertinya ia menemukan titik kenikmatan sang black cat. Dengan semangat, kyungsoo terus menumbuk titik postrat kai membuat junior kai sedikit demi sedikit mulai tegang.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya keluar dan langsung memasukan sebuah vibrator T untuk menggantikan jarinya didalam hole kai. Kai menggeliat tak nyaman, ia sungguh tak suka vibrator seperti ini, karna vibrator ini tak bisa masuk lebih dalam karna tertahan, membuat ujung vibrator itu tak bisa mengenai titik postratnya.

"eunghh aahh~" desahan sexy kai tak bisa ditahan saat vibrator yang tertanam diholenya mulai bergererak liar.

"akhh ~" desahnya makin tak terkendali saat kyungsoo meremas dan mengocok juniornya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Kyungsoo menyeringai saat melihat kai menikmati permainannya, tangannya yang bebas mengambil sebuah tali yang ada diatas meja kerja chanyeol. Kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat pangkal junior kai dengan tali yang baru saja ia ambil agar kai tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya.

""Enghh ahh tu-anhh ~" ucap kai sambil menatap kyungsoo sayu, memohon agar kyungsoo melepas ikatan dijuniornya. Meski tangannya bebas, ia tak punya hak untuk melepas mainan yang menempel ditubuhnya, karna tubuhnya sudah sejak lama menjadi milik masternya. Sementara kyungsoo yang ditatap malah mengacuhkan kai dan memilih mendekat kearah chanyeol yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ini tanda tangani dulu, setelah itu kau bisa pulang,"

Tanpa membuang waktu kyungsoo langsung menandatangi berkas-berkas yang diberikan oleh chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia langsung melangkah keluar ruangan itu, sudah tak sabar bertemu peliharaan barunya.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengannya?" tanya kyungsoo pada chanyeol saat melihat kai yang menggeliat diatas kursi yang ia duduki. Juniornya terlihat makin membesar dengan percum yang menetes dari ujung batangnya itu, sepertinya kai sebentar lagi akan menikmati orgasme kering.

"Tutup saja mulutnya soo,"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut, dia mengambil gagball dah memasang ke mulut kai, membuat suara erangan dan desahan kai tertahan gagball.

"Selamat bekerja kucing manis," ucap kyungsoo.

.

.

Seorang namja mengeliat pelan diatas kasur king size, merasa tak nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia tengah berbaring diatas kasur dengan tangan terikat dibelakang tubuhnya. Lehernya terhiasi sebuah collar yang terdapat sebuah rantai dan terhubung di bedpost membuatnya tak bisa pergi dari atas kasur. Tubuh mulusnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja putih yang kebesaran membuatnya menggigil, dia tak suka dingin.

"Ughh~" namja itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya liar, berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangannya tapi sia-sia, bukan ikatannya yang terlepas justru tangannya yang lecet.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu menghentikan pergerakan sang namja, dengan was-was mata sipitnya menatap seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai B!"

-END-(?)


End file.
